Matters of the Heart
by haccat
Summary: Sequel to Earthern Irken. Zim and Gaz are having odd dreams. Zara sees a light crash to the Earth. Warning: may have ZaGr later on


Gaz woke up suddenly in a cold sweat. A faint redness grouped at her checks. It had happened again, the fifth this week. That Nightmare, that horrible disgusting romantic… she slapped herself. There was no way that green moron was romantic. Her dreams were usually about Vampire Piggies or horrible monsters. Dark and, to others, scary. So what could scare such a person as this? Love, of course. (The kind you find in a Disney movie, like Tangled.)

It was a month after that 'Massive' incident. That was the first time she actually talked to him, and she was surprised how much they had in common. Mostly the enjoyment of others suffering. She remembered that day clearly.

* * *

I held a water balloon, aiming at my victim. A little closer, just a little… ha! Right on target! I watched as the Irken started spazzing out on the floor. It was like a video game, you had to hit certain

number of enemies before the time ran out. Not that I ever paid attention to the timer, it was a distraction. I was already aiming for my next target.

"Dib-sister…" he began.

"Gaz." I interrupted, hitting my victim right in the kisser.

"Scary-Gaz-Human…" he tried again. I smirked at the 'Scary' part.

"Just Gaz." Three more down.

"Little Gaz…" I sighed, knowing he wouldn't say just my name.

"What, Zim. I'm busy." I hit four more guys before turning to him.

"Your aim is amazing, but not as amazing as Zim!"

"I just hit 20 guys. How about you?"

"Zim is pushing things out to prevent them from getting closer!"

"Then stop and throw things." I growled. He did so, probably fearing what I would do if he didn't. Then Dib called, and told us what happened on his end, with Zim interrupting and me throwing. About 4 hours later, Zara called.

"Mission Abort, Mission Abort. Full retreat." She stated, before hanging up. So we dumped stuff, and took off. We were fired at, but with a few well thrown water balloons, they stopped. As the Voot flew away, I could finally remove this make up. Zim called Zara to complain about something or other.

"You should have seen their faces when they heard you were alive," She replied,"It looked they saw a ghost."

" They probably thought they had." I smirked as I pulled out my Game Slave and began playing.

* * *

Zim sat awake in his base, in the area where he 'slept', as Zara put it .he had slept only a few rare times during his 'mission', and it started becoming a nightly habit. He pondered about the night visions he had been having for the last five Earth days. He must have caught some horrible Earth sickness, for he couldn't find any other explanation. Usually his sleep mode held no visions, let alone any of that human. That terrifying, cruel, gaming human.

* * *

Zara sat in Ms. Bitters' class, taking notes about the doom themed lesson. She looked at a piece of paper that fell on her desk. It was folded and sat on the front edge of her desk. She picked it up and read it.

_Tell me what Zim's planning! – Dib_

She wrote a short response and sent it back.

_He's been sulking for awhile, I don't think he's planning anything.-Zara_

She continued on her notes when it came back.

_Oh, Yeah? Prove it! -Dib_

Zara took a blank sheet of paper, wrote something on it, and folded it into an airplane shape. She held it in her hand, and when Ms. Bitters wasn't looking, she gave it a toss that sent it over to Zim's desk. He stared at it quizzingly, before opening it, and writing a reply. He then crumbed it up and tossed it back. She unfolded it and passed it up to Dib, who sat in front of her. He opened it.

_Zim, are you planning anything, if so, what? -Zara_

_Zim has no plans. He is 2 busy with other things! -ZIM!_

Dib wondered what those other things were.

* * *

The last two minutes of school, before the bell rang, Zara stared out the window. It was hard not to sometimes. What with it just being there, and Ms. Bitters some-what repetitive rants, it had happened a few times before. But this time, she saw something. A light in the sky. She tapped Dib's shoulder to tell him, when it streaked across the sky. She pointed it out to him in time for him to notice, and both watched as it fell towards a forest. Zara's eyes widened a smoke rouse form that spot. Then the bell rang and she was the first one out of the building. She had seen others climbing out the window before. It was just as easy as it looked. She ran for the forest.

* * *

Zara was up on her Pak legs, trees flying past, when she found it. It was an egg shaped metal vessel, which appeared slightly burnt, but the flames seemed to have long since been put out by the small pond it was sitting in. Likely some form of escape pod, she reasoned, from the hatch that she could see under the water. Then she noticed something. There was an Irken insignia on the pod.

A twig snapped. She turned to see Dib stumble his way through a bush. His arrival didn't surprise her. He spotted the pod.

"What is that thing?!" he pointed to it.

"An escape pod, I think. A better question would be; why is it here?" _or, who's in there?_ She got up onto her Pak legs, and climbed on it.

"What are you doing?" he questioned, likely due to the fact that water burns Irken flesh, and she was now standing on a slick perch in the middle of a pond. She began cutting into the metal with a tool from her Pak.

"If I'm right, then somebody's in here. Whoever it is is trapped. See the hatch underneath the water?" When she pointed it out, he could see it. He also saw something else. She had finished cutting a hole in it.

"It's Irken!"

"One of the hazards of the hatch's current location." She put away her tool and climbed in. a moment later, she had a tall figure slung over her shoulder, apparently unconscious. She laid him against a tree, before returning to the pod.

Dib looked at the Irken. About a bit taller than a tall adult (human) male, he wore red, armor-like clothes that were badly torn and blackened. He was covered with scars, wounds, and burns, and Dib would see the occasional bit of metal poking out. It was one of Irk's leaders, one of the Tallest. He resisted the urge to poke it with a stick.

Zara laid the other unconscious Tallest next to him. She seemed concerned. She pulled a screen out of her Pak. Gir's image appeared on it.

"Hi!" the android waved.

"Gir, I need you to get the Voot to my location, quickly. And don't let Zim see you."

"But, master doesn't like it when I do that stuff…"

"I'll give you a cookie."

"…COOKIE!" the transmission ended. She put away the screen, only to pull out a medical kit. She set to work. Dib pulled out his camera and started taking pictures.


End file.
